


505ᵖᵈᵃ

by sovtace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Based on a artic monkeys Song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marineford Arc, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: » [505] «0:30 ─〇───── 4:14⇄   ◃◃   ⅠⅠ   ▹▹   ↻"Hey, Ace?""Yeah?""Love you.""Love you too."↱ this song just reminds me of him so much, i cant help myself. damn you ace, damn you idiotic, reckless, goofy man. i miss you. so much, you know that? its safe to say i cried while writing this aha..°•*⁀➷ enjoy reading my dear readers ♡
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	505ᵖᵈᵃ

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning ;;  
> SPOILERS !
> 
> This story/oneshot is based off of the song "505" by artic monkeys, i recommend listening to it while reading.
> 
> Listen to artic monkeys  
> [Here]

_one shot_ _songfic_ _;_

**❝505❞**

⌜ ⌝

a portgas d. ace fanfiction  


⌞ ⌟

* * *

"Ne..Ace..?" You silently ask.  
"Hm..?" He hums in response.  
"If i lived on the other side of the world, would..you still plan on seeing me?" You ask, locking your eyes with Ace's glistening black eyes.  
"Hmm.." He thinks to himself, putting his knuckles on his chin.  
_Its a cute sight._

**_I'm going back to_ **  
**_505_ **

"Knowing myself..i probably wouldn't." He replied, smirking.  
"Ace! I'm seriously asking you" You huffed and pouted to ace.  
He chuckles wholeheartedly at your reaction before saying "Im joking, I'm joking~ What kind of question is that?" He asked back, raising his eyebrows

**_If it's a seven hour flight_ **

"Well.. i just wanted to ask" You turn your head to the opposite direction   
"Hey hey now~!" He says, trying to get your attention but you still didnt move your head to his direction.

  
He pouted, He suddenly hugged you from behind which caught you off guard. He putted his chin on your shoulders and said "Look at me." you did what he told you to do.  
Your (E/C) eyes locked with his black eyes, he looks at you with a determined face.  
There's just.. something you like about his eyes. The first time both of your eyes met eachother, there was always this..feeling you can sense in his eyes.

**_Or a fourty five minute drive_ **

You can sense his recklessness, and bravery. But you can also tell from his eyes that gives you hope in life. I'm honestly not sure how to describe it but.. everytime his eyes locked on to mine, its always comforting. It makes me feel relaxed, knowing that he has good intentions.

"I dont care if youre on the other side on the world. I'd still come and get you no matter what. You know i cant go anywhere without your presence right? I love you so much, and i'm willing to even go to the other side of the world if it means meeting you. You mean so much to me and i'm glad we met." He says before burying his face in your neck.

**_In my imagination_ **  
**_You're waiting lyin' on your side_ **

His answer caught you off-guard. You didnt expect that from him.  
Before you even know it, your face formed a smile as you ruffled his hair.  
"Thank you so much, Ace.. i love you too." You quietly said, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

**_With your hands between_ **  
**_your thighs_ **

You can feel that hes grinning while he was burying his face in your neck.   
Before you even realized it, he stood up and picks you up bridal style.   
"H-HEY! W-What are you doing?!" You managed to say to him. Your face was now practically flushed in red, embarassed that he managed to do that without you even noticing.

The only response he gave was his signature wide, goofy grin before running away with you still in his hands.

_'God i love this idiot so much..'_  
  


* * *

It was a cloudy night.

**_Stop_ **  
**_And wait a sec_ **

You were just stargazing on the railing of the Moby Dick.  
That is, until a certain someone sat next to you.

You looked over your side to see who it was,  
It was Ace.  
He looked like he had something to say so you spent no time waiting and just said   
"Is there something wrong? You wanna tell me something?

He looked at you with wide eyes, as if you just read his mind or something  
"Well..yea. After i tell you this, will you still stay by my side?" He asks, you can see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

**_When you look at me like that,_ **

Honestly, you didnt expect that question coming.  
"Of course i will you idiot, Spill." I said to him with a calm and soothing voice to make him a bit more relaxed. Which worked perfectly. He seemed less stiff.

**_My darling_ **

He let out a long breath before saying  
"What if... i told you gold roger had a child?" He looked at the sky, intentionally avoiding your gaze. Afraid of what you'll say about him.

"Well.." You started.  
"I personally think the child wouldnt have a good childhood. People would probably talk shit about roger infront of his child, most probably only talking shit about him because he's already dead. They probably wont have the balls to talk shit about roger infront of the child if he was still alive."

**_What did you expect?_ **

Ace's eyes widened as he looked over to you, not expecting that answer.  
"Doyou.. think i deserve to live..? To be.. born in this world?" He quietly asked, but it was loud enough for you to hear.

**_I'd probably still adore you_ **

"You're his son arent you?" You asked, letting out a small chuckle at him.  
He hesitantly noddeed.

You shaked your head and sighed.  
"Ace. It doesnt matter who your dad is to me. Ace is ace. Roger is roger. They are two completely different person. It doesnt matter if you have his blood in his your veins, your bloodline does not determine who you are. Only you can determine that. And if people simply hate you because your dad was the former Pirate King, then fuck them. Its wrong to pass a dads sin to their child, no matter what the authorities say. Killing.. or executing someone just because your dad is a criminal makes no sense at all. You arent your dad, so why are they putting the blame on you? Thats right. Thats because they're dumb as shit let me tell you. I dont know about them but, you being born is the most amazing thing to happen in my life. Without you, i dont even know how i'll end up in this life. Ace. You gave me hope. A will to live, you're practically an angel with no wings in my eyes. Fuck them who says you're a demon who doesnt deserve to be born, you have every right to feel pissed about them. Even beat them up if possible haha. But just know, there will always be someone who loves you in this world. Keep that in mind" You smiled.

**_With your hands around my neck_ **

Ace was shocked.  
He never expected that to come from you, a person he just met a year ago.  
He feels like the missing piece in his life was finally filled in.  
Filled in by you.

**_Or i did last time i checked_ **

He didnt know how to respond to what you just said, so he just hugged you and buried his face in your neck. Discreetly sobbing.

You patted his head, giving him reasurring words and a smile.  
"Thank you." Was all he managed to say between his sobs.

"No problem, just know that Me, Pops, your brothers love you. You might not notice it but, you mean alot to us. So please keep on living." Was all i said before the both of us drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

**_ flashback to when you first two met eachother _ **

**_Not a shy of a spark_ **

This was it.

You were gonna die.  
You got caught by some shitty slave traders and now youre off being sold by some disgusting assholes that would most probably use you as a sex toy or a slave.

 _'Honestly.. i didnt have such a good life. But thanks anyway'_ you closed your eyes, expecting to get punished or something by your new 'master'.

**_The knife twists at the thought_ **

But that was not the case.  
Instead, you hear gun shots, and sounds of punching.

When you opened your eyes, you were met with a raven-haired boy with freckles on his face. He didnt wear a shirt, showing his well toned abs. He seemed to be around 18 or 19.. I dont know, i cant put my finger on it.

**_That i should fall short_ **

He was trying to get the cuffs off of my neck and arm.  
Once he did just that, he gave me a toothy smile and said "Hi ! The name's Portgas D. Ace! No worries, i wont be hurting you. I'll get you out of here, i promise" He gives out a hand towards me.

I was hesitant.  
But i took his hand in the end anyways, he quickly scooped me up and carried me bridal style while running towards a huge ship. 

**_Of the mark_ **

It looked like a.. Whale??  
You suddenly felt dizzy and had trouble holding up your eyelids so you just went with it and passed out. Atleast i think i passed out.

** _timeskip_ **

i woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding, i tried to get up but my whole body's sore. I examined the room and it looked like a health ward. Judging by the rocky movement, you assumed you are on a ship.

You got pulled out of your thoughts when the door banged open, revealing that raven haired dude that saved?? you? i think.

**_Frightened by the bite_ **  
**_Though its no harsher_ **

He looked towards my direction and grinned, walking up to me and sitting to an empty seat just right beside the bed i was laying down in.

**_Than the bark_ **

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
"Yeah, somewhat better.. Were you the guy who let me go?" I asked him  
He put on a huge smile and said "Yeah! Thats me, Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand, offering a hand shake.

What he forgot was..i couldnt move my hand. Not even an inch.  
I looked at him, then back to my hand, then to him again.  
He seemed to get the hint when he said "Hm? O- OH! Sorry haha i forgot about that. Whats your name?"

**_Middle of adventure_ **

...

"(Y/N)."

  
"(Y/N) (L/N)" You replied.

"(Y/N?) That name suits for a pretty girl like you!" He said, while laughing

"Say, Miss (Y/N)?" He asked   
"Yes?"

"Why dont you join the whitebeard pirates?" He said, giving you a toothy smile

**_Such a perfect place to start_ **

"Huh? Wha-"   
  


* * *

**_I'm going back to 505_ **  
**_If its a seven hour flight_ **  
**_Or a fourty five minute drive_ **

**_In my imagination_ **  
**_You're waitin'_ **  
**_Lyin' on your side_ **

**_With your hands_ **  
**_Between your thighs_ **

* * *

**_at marineford, ace's execution_ **   
  


You ran as fast as you could to where both ace and luffy is.  
Seeing Ace infront of Luffy, trying to protect him from Akainu's magma fist.

**_But i crumble completely_ **

He did it.

He **sacrificed** himself for Luffy.

**_When you cry_ **

My heart sank at the scene, my legs suddenly gave up on me.  
I could only stare from afar, watching Ace drop down when Akainu pulled out his fist from ace's chest.

**_It seems like once again_ **

You could clearly see the hole left in his chest.

**_You've had to_ **

You felt your world suddenly falling apart when he fell down.

**_Greet me with goodbye_ **

No.

This couldnt be happening.

**_I'm always just about to_ **

He's..

He's dead..?

**_Go and spoil the surprise_ **

All you could hear was Luffy's terrified scream of help.

From all the shock you got, your body got paralyzed.

You couldnt move.

You couldnt even go to Ace.

You could only stare at his dead body from afar.

**_Take my hands off of_ **  
**_Your eyes too soon_ **

Tears starting falling out of your eyes, lots of them.

You couldnt do anything to save him.

You were too weak.

Too slow.

All you could manage to say was  
"AAAAAAAAACCEEEEE!" 

Before darkness completely took over you.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> let's sob together, yeah?


End file.
